


for me, there is only you

by icecreamandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, American!Harry, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, I Made a Harry Potter Reference on accident sorry, M/M, Wedding, age skips, brit!louis, it's a t-swift song sorry, kind of, moms know everything, song au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamandlarry/pseuds/icecreamandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Did you mean that?” Louis was moving his head around, trying to catch Harry’s eye, but Harry couldn’t keep still now. “You’ve wanted this?”</i><br/>“I’ve wanted you,” he corrects stubbornly, reluctantly meeting Louis’ eyes. He was drunk, now is not the time for this discussion. “Since we went to Doncaster a few- few summers back, fuck, c’mon<i>.”</i><br/>“That was two years ago.” Louis sat back on his heels, one hand resting on Harry’s bare thigh, the other running through his too-long hair. “Two years?”<br/>-or, Harry is in love with Louis and Louis is in love with Harry and this is basically based entirely upon Taylor Swift's song Mary's Song (Oh My My My).</p>
            </blockquote>





	for me, there is only you

**Author's Note:**

> this was beta'd by the lovely Maggie and (you can find her on tumblr [here](http://constantlyturningpages.tumblr.com/)) and it was written in less than 12 hours so sorry if it's a bit scattered  
> there are age skips, but they're all clearly indicated for your convenience  
> as always, thanks for reading!!  
> -N  
> The song lyrics used throughout are from [Mary's Song (Oh My My My)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3Y81WIBe_Y) by Taylor Swift.

**“I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one.”**

-Charlotte Brontë,  _Jane Eyre_

 

* * *

 

_I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined in the sky; the pretty lights._

7x9

*

“Lou _is_ , you said that we could go play _games_ ,” Harry whined, picking up the ball when Louis kicked it to him; holding it resolutely in his arms, forcing Louis’ attention to focus on him. _Where it belongs_ , Harry thinks bitterly.

“We _are_ playing a game, Haz. Footie is a game; a _man’s game_.”

“ _Footie_ is not a game; _soccer_ is, although it’s boring as well.” Harry stomped his foot and tossed the ball over his shoulder, trying his best to smirk even though he hadn’t quite perfected it the way Louis had. “No one likes it but you, honestly.”

“That is an outright _lie_ ,” Louis growled before promptly tackling Harry to the ground. They rolled around for a while, getting their clothes dirty but Harry knows that it’ll be okay because their mom’s _like_ washing clothes. Mom’s are _weird_. Louis finally got a good hold of Harry’s shoulders, pinned to the grass of his backyard, and pulled back a bit to grin victoriously. “Now say that footie is the greatest sport ever.”

“Never in your wildest _dreams_ , Tommo,” Harry grunted, even though his eyes were sparkling with giddiness and he didn’t even hate soccer all that much, now that he thinks about it. “Now get off before you break me.”

Louis lifted his weight off just long enough for Harry to breathe for a second before falling back down heavily. “Not until you admit defeat.”

Harry twisted his head from side to side, trying in futility to buck Louis’ body off of his abdomen. “ _Never_.” He hissed eventually, his eyes determined; jaw set.

They were just playing and they both knew it, but they were also both strong-willed and _never_ willing to lose. Prideful is what their mothers call them.

“I can sit here all day,” Louis replied happily, shifting his bum around on Harry’s tummy. “I’m fine up here.”

“I’m fine down here,” Harry said, just to be spiteful. He honestly wasn’t that uncomfortable, it just felt a bit awkward having your best friend’s _thing_ that close to your face. “I’m good.”

They sat like that for minutes, maybe hours; Harry’s arms pinned by his sides by Louis’ knees, Louis’ arms crossed over his chest with a defiant smirk on his lips.

“Boys!” Harry’s mom called eventually, her head peeking out from the back door. Harry could smell pasta sauce in the air and wriggled in anticipation; he’s not eaten in _forever_.

“Yeah?” Louis called back loudly, his eyes still locked on Harry’s as he grinned and wiggled his butt.

“Get your ass off my son and come eat, Louis Tomlinson.”

~*~

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree; said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did, you never did._

14x16

*

“Did you get the torch?”

“I have a flashlight, yes,” Harry corrected stubbornly, his American accent ringing out heavily in the still air. He felt out of place here.

“Sleeping bags?”

“Check.”

“Food?”

“Check.”

Louis tapped his chin pensively, clearly pondering whether or not Harry could be deemed worthy of entrance to his treehouse. “You may enter.”

Louis threw down the rickety ladder that his _actual_ father had built all those years ago; a present to make Louis forget how shit he was, Harry thinks. Harry climbed it carefully; not knowing what would happen if you slipped. He chose to resolutely ignore Louis’ answer of _you’ll die_ , as he stuck his foot on each rung, one at a time.

“You’re so slow, Harry, jesus.” Louis’ head stuck out from behind the door of the old house, flashing a grin at him before retreating back into the shadows.

“Well I’m sorry that you made _me_ carry the backpack with everything in it,” Harry muttered sarcastically, his voice pitched low so Louis couldn’t hear.

“I heard that,” Louis sang from the depths of the treehouse, his voice carrying out above the rumble of the train that chose this _exact moment_ to pass by.

They were staying at Louis’ house in _England_ for their summer break; Harry’s mom and stepdad and Gemma all coming along for the _trip across the pond_ , as Harry’s mother had put it. It was nice here, although quite boring (not that he had much room to talk back in North Carolina). Tea Time is apparently actually a thing, much to Harry’s amusement, and Louis’ mother is quite strict on them being present even though Harry doesn’t like tea all that much, hot or cold (which is considered the eighth deadly sin where he’s from). Everything else is the same, although everyone has accents that Harry can’t always understand and they drive on the wrong side of the road here.

Harry finally reached the top of the ladder and tossed the backpack through the door before hauling himself up onto the narrow porch that surrounded the house. “So what’s the plan for tonight, huh?” Harry inquired, not sure what they could do with no video games or- or, well, anything really- in sight. “Gonna chat about girls and cars and beer and manly things?”

“I’m not much into girls,” Louis mumbled, his words nonchalant but his face Serious. This was a Big Moment and Harry could tell. _Don’t fuck this up._

“That’s cool,” He replied calmly, his face a mask of indifference when, in all honestly, being gay wasn’t all that common in North Carolina. He didn’t know _anyone_ who was and he’d heard about it on television and stuff but it hadn’t ever really been a real life _thing_. Being gay wasn’t an _option_ back home. The pool of acceptable guys in North Carolina was already slim, even slimmer if you didn’t count the ones who wore camouflage to school and/or went hunting every weekend.

He’s- thought about it; entertained the idea of him being with a boy, tried a few things with his fingers that he didn’t exactly _hate_. He’s never particularly pictured anything when he was jacking off, his mind more focused on separate traits like soft hair and blue eyes and a narrow waist and-

And _Louis_.

It’s not been much, honestly; nothing to note in his diary or anything. Just the past couple of times and he _had_ been with Louis the few hours before so he doubts that it’s _that_ uncommon to picture your best friend while pulling one off.

“You don’t hate me, yeah?” Louis asked like he had to make sure, even as his face was splitting into a grin that made Harry light up even though his stomach was churning.

“Of course not, dumbass,” Harry replied fondly, attacking Louis into a hug that had them both stumbling to the floor. “I love ya too much to hate you.”

“That’s reassuring,” Louis said dryly, even though he knew Harry was being sincere. “I love you too. Although-” he paused, scratching his chin as a grin stretched over his face, “-what is it you Americans say? _No homo_?”

*

“I could take you,” Louis muttered under his breath as his eyes locked on Harry’s over the once-full bowl of chips. “I’m bigger than you.”

“Not by much.” Harry’s eyes flit back and forth between Louis’ and the singular chip left in the cracked red bowl. “ _Maybe_ ten pounds bigger.”

“It’s enough,” Louis sniffed, eyeing Harry’s hands from where they were trembling in anticipation, still a bit greasy from the mountain of chips that he’d shoved into his mouth earlier. “You’ve had nearly the entire bag, Harold, I deserve it.”

“I’m the one who’s going to have to put up with your smelly feet in an enclosed space all night,” Harry reminded him, his hand sneaking out to grab the chip. Louis smacked it down and grabbed the chip with his other hand, crushing it into his mouth with a manic laugh. “You loser!” Harry bellowed, throwing his body at Louis’ even as he laughed, rubbing his greasy hands all over his face. “I’ll give you pimples.”

“Never, my face is flawless and always will be,” Louis said haughtily, his Peter Pan Complex coming out in full force. “I’ll never wrinkle or grow old, either.”

“What about your grandchildren?” Harry asked, knowing full well that he was only encouraging Louis as he sat back to listen whole-heartedly, always interested in the bullshit tales that Louis likes to spin. “What about them, huh? Won’t they be freaked out when their granddad never turns into a granddad?”

“Well they’ll be too busy out sailing the seas and mooching off of my fortune, you see.” Louis waved his arms wide, drawing Harry in even further. “After all I will have become a medical marvel by that time, so I’ll be the most famous person ever.” Harry nods, accepting this. “And then I’ll have my own TV program and I’ll never grow old and be replaced like Jay Leno on that one show.” Louis puffed out his chest, his macho man-ness coming out. “I’ll have birds falling at my feet but I’ll obviously have to ignore them what with my husband being the jealous type.”

Harry grinned, his stomach swooping for reasons that Harry likes to pretend he doesn’t understand. “And who would that be?”

Louis scoffed. “Justin Timberlake, of course.”

~*~

_Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried; just two kids, you and I._

10x12

*

“Lou, slow down!” Harry called, his feet moving as quickly as they could on the pedals of his new bike. “I- I can’t go that fast!”

“That’s what she said!” Louis called over his shoulder; his new favorite phrase that he’d picked up from _middle school_. Louis still slowed his pace, though, his butt lowering back down into the seat as he pulled over at the end of their street. Harry finally reached him a few seconds later, huffing and pulling at the strap on his helmet as he put his kickstand down and slid off. “Taking a break already, old sport?” Louis liked to call him that a lot. Harry thinks that it’s from a book that even _Louis_ hasn’t read, but he’s not sure. It might just be a _Middle School_ _Thing_.

Everything is a Middle School Thing. Ever since Louis moved up to sixth grade, he’s been telling Harry all about the things he gets to do in _middle school_. Thins that Harry just doesn’t _‘understand.’_ He’ll know when he’s _‘older.’_

“That was a long way, Louis,” Harry defended, gesturing back to the hill that they’d just biked up. He wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead, the summer heat getting to him now.  He glared up at the sun, happy that he’d remembered to lotion up before leaving the house. “You should have used sunscreen.”

“Sunscreen is for _children_ , Harold.”

“That’s not my name,” Harry corrected. “It’s just Harry.”

“Well _Just Harry_ ,” he spread his arms wide as if presenting the rest of the street as a prize. “It’s all downhill from here.”

They rode down to the boardwalk, stopping to buy ice cream with money that they were supposed to buy milk with for lunch at school.

“Gross,” Louis mumbled, glancing away from the couple going at it on the beach a few feet away. He took another lick of his mint chocolate chip ice cream. “They’re in public.”

“Kissing’s not gross,” Harry replied, licking the edge of his plain vanilla cone as he surveyed the scene. “They love each other. My mom and dad do it all the time.”

“Well I love you and I’m not kissing you on the middle of the beach.”

“That’s cause I’m a boy and boys don’t kiss boys.” Harry knows _some_ things.

Louis scoffed, his ice cream melting faster than he could eat it. “Boys can kiss boys, if they want. If they love each other. I’ve seen it on telly.”

_Telly_ means television, Harry’s learned. It’s another _British Thing_. “Well why don’t you kiss me then?”

Louis sputtered and Harry thinks, smugly, that it’s the first time he’s rendered Louis speechless.

“Well?”

“I’m not going to kiss you.”

“I _dare you_ ,” Harry smirked, his eyes turning devilish. Louis _never_ backs down from a dare.

“Fine.” Louis leaned across the bench they were sitting at, but before he could fully close the distance, Harry had jumped up and started sprinting towards their bikes, ice cream forgotten as he chucked it into the trashcan along the way.

“I’ll race you home!”

*

“I need something fuzzy, H; it makes it better.”

“How on Earth would something fuzzy make sunburn feel _better_?” Harry still snuck into Gemma’s room to grab the furry blanket and pillows adorning her bed. He tossed them at Louis and he grabbed them clean out of the air to add to his collection on Harry’s bed.

“It just does,” Louis snapped, leaning up to slather on another layer of aloe gel onto his pink skin. Harry quietly stepped back and waited until Louis was done with his mood. After a few moments Louis sighed. “Sorry,” he muttered, not sounding as sorry as he _could_ be. _At least he’s trying_ , Harry thinks. “I’m not used to this much sunshine. It’s my first summer here.”

“I know,” Harry uttered. He _did_ know, but he didn’t realize that summer would turn Louis into a total jerk.

“It’s not sunny in England,” Louis explained. “It rains a lot, that’s all.”

“It sounds horrible,” Harry commented lightly, happy that Louis was in a better mood.

“It’s not as bad as this.” He winced as he gestured to his sunburnt skin.

_Sunscreen may be for children,_ Harry thinks, _but at least he’s happy and comfortable and doesn’t look like a lobster._

~*~

_Well, I was sixteen when, suddenly, I wasn't that little boy you used to see, but your eyes still shined like pretty lights._

16x18

*

“Harry, be a dear, would you?” Louis asked after a doorbell interrupted their third round of Grease.

Harry rolled his eyes but still obediently stood up to answer the door. He grabbed the pizza, after paying of course, and carried it back to Louis’ room to find him spread eagle on Harry’s bed.

“I thought you wanted pizza,” Harry intoned, setting the box on the dresser before walking the two steps it took to reach his bed. Harry poked him in the foot repeatedly until he began to squirm.

“I can’t feed myself, you tit.” Louis stuck his tongue out in Harry’s general direction and then placed his face back onto the pillow, tongue hanging out of his mouth obscenely.

“I’m not gonna feed you,” Harry said, even though he definitely has before and he probably will again.

Louis sat up eventually and engulfed two entire pieces in less than a minute.

“We need alcohol,” Louis said suddenly, his face lighting up as he made his way downstairs.

“We’re going to a party in an hour, Lou, what do we need alcohol for now?” Harry followed him into the kitchen, regardless, his first piece of pizza still in hand.

“It’s called pre-gaming, H. It’s the party before the party.”

“Is it a _College Thing_?” Harry asked, feeling only slightly bitter that Louis’ left for school without him. It’s not his fault; Harry’s just a Junior this year so he’s still got over a year and a half before he can leave as well. Louis’ on Thanksgiving break and it’s only for a few days, but Harry’s happy for just about any kind of physical contact at this point.

“Yes,” Louis answered simply, rummaging through Harry’s parent’s liquor cabinets. He pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose with a mumbled _aha!_ and poured them each a shot. “Drink up, babe; we’ve a long night ahead of us.”

*

Harry was _drunk_.

He was drunk and having fun and he did not have a care in the _fucking_ world.

_Out in the wild; party in nowhere land._

There was a warm body pressed up against him, a boy he thinks, which is weird because that doesn’t happen much in South Point. _We start a fire, sparklers in every hand._ Boys dance with pretty girls and that’s about it; everyone else stands on the sidelines awkwardly. _No phones, let go; cut all the strings tonight._

Tonight, however, it seems to be that anything can go. _Singin’ aloud, howiln’ right at the moon._ There’s two girls making out in the corner with a group of guys cheering them on and after Harry gets past a wave of nausea at that, he reaches behind himself to grab the guy’s neck and pull his mouth down to Harry’s ear. “What brings you here?” He asks, not so subtly, as he grinds back against the guy, feeling the guy’s dick which was half hard already. _We’re makin’ out; life’s never felt so good._ He fleetingly hopes that this guy is at least halfway to attractive, especially if he’s going to be Harry’s first, like, _guy_. He’d like this memory to be a bit pleasant.

He’s been thinking about it more often than not these days; the idea of being with a guy.

“Well,” the guy starts and Harry thinks that maybe his voice is a bit familiar, but he’s also just downed his fourth shot and he was well past tipsy after the third. “I came with you, but you seem happy to dance on strangers.” Harry had just connected the voice to Louis’ face when he was spun around, their bodies grinding to the beat of the song. _We’re catching lightening in a bottle._ “So you’re just happy with whomever then?” Harry nodded, his eyes glazed over,- _don’t give a fuck about tomorrow-_ a grin stretching over his face because _yes, finally_.

“Happy ‘s you, though,” Harry purred, his words probably lost in the chaos.

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis cursed, his cock growing in his pants between their writhing bodies. _We’re getting busy in the back seat; we don’t need gravity here in the afterglow._

Louis grinned, pulling Harry in for a bruising kiss right there in the middle of at least three dozen sweaty bodies. _Yeah we’re rolling with the thunder_. Their tongues slid together perfectly, bodies fitting like magnets or mirrors or- or something glorious, Harry thinks. There were a few catcalls and, as they made their way upstairs hand in hand, maybe more than a couple slaps on the back. _Now take a breath we’re going under._ People weren’t shouting homophobic slurs like he had kind of expected, there were just a few people shouting _get in!_ and one offer from a girl to _join_ , which Louis had politely denied.

They found a spare bedroom finally (the first two occupied by a very drunk, very _hairy_ guy and a drunk couple going at it, respectively) and then it only took ten minutes of drunken stumbling (on Harry’s part) to get naked and in the bed. “Lou?” He called, the single syllable still finding a way to become slurred as he patted the space beside him. _We don’t need gravity here in the afterglow._ “C’mon, c’mon I’ve been waiting for- for years, Louis, please.” Harry wasn’t intending to beg, but Louis had kind of made it seem like they were going to have sex and now he’s standing there staring while Harry’s panting in the bed, pointedly ignoring his aching cock and practically begging- okay, he _is_ begging- for any kind of friction. “Lou,” he whined once more, for good measure before Louis visibly shook himself and crawled up on the bed, still completely clothed. _Throw our hearts in the air._ “Your clothes-“

“Did you mean that?” Louis was moving his head around, trying to catch Harry’s eye, but Harry couldn’t keep still now. “You’ve wanted this?”

“I’ve wanted _you_ ,” he corrects stubbornly, reluctantly meeting Louis’ eyes. He was _drunk,_ now is not the time for this discussion. “Since we went to Doncaster a few- few summers back, fuck, _c’mon_.”

“That was two years ago.” Louis sat back on his heels, one hand resting on Harry’s bare thigh, the other running through his too-long hair. “Two years?”

Harry sighed, felling entirely too sober for this, grabbing a pillow to at least cover up his dick because he could tell that this was another Big Moment. “Yes, Louis, I’ve been in love with you for, like, two years, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Well, yeah,” Louis laughed, his Serious Face splitting into a grin. “That’s kind of exactly what I wanted to hear, you arsehole.”

“I just declared my undying love to you and you’re calling me an asshole? That’s a bit rude.” Harry wasn’t sober by any means but their conversation was clearing his head more effectively than a cup of coffee ever could. Maybe the break from all the pulsing music was what he needed.

“I wouldn’t say you declared any undying love, it was more like a beg for sex, I’d say.”

Harry sat up fully now, his face turning Serious again because this was a Big Moment and he did _not_ intend to fuck this up. “Louis William Tomlinson. I am in love with your stupid face and it would be a great honor to call you my dumb boyfriend.” Louis’ grin widened even more, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way that Harry loves, as he shifted on his knees. “I want to cook you food and buy you flowers and sleep next to you every night.” Harry thought that that last one might be a bit difficult, since Louis’ living two hours away in college, but he feels like they could make everything else work. “The sex would just be a wonderful bonus.”

Louis leaned forward slowly, a teasing smirk on his face. “You’re so cheesy. A simple _I love you_ would have worked.”

Harry growled half-heartedly and pulled Louis in the rest of the way, the kiss starting out with burning passion and tongues catching on teeth until they both decided that neither of them were going anywhere so they slowed down to a barely there simmer; light brushes of lips and Harry’s tongue slipping inside to smooth along the edges of Louis’ mouth.

Louis’ knees were bracketing Harry’s hips and when he finally lowered them, Harry groaned loudly and unabashedly at the feeling, intense even through the thin pillow. “Clothes,” Harry mumbled, his brain catching up to his body when he processed the feeling of Louis’ jeans against his bare legs and t-shirt against his naked chest. “Off, off, off.”

Louis pulled back a bit, looking conflicted. “Do you really want to be drunk the first time we do anything like this?”

“Well what does _this_ entail exactly?”

Louis looked down between their bodies. “I don’t- I don’t know, I don’t want to move too fast and rush through all of your first time things.”

Last time Harry checked, he was _drunk_. Now he feels like he’s on just the right side of tipsy and Louis is being entirely too Serious. “Well I’ve gotten a handjob before?” Harry offers, hoping that Louis’ willing to give _something, anything_ to relieve some of the pressure between their bodies.

“You’re not so little anymore, you know?” Louis mumbles the words like Harry’s not meant to hear them, but he does and he’s grinning.

“I’m quite big now, if you’re catching my drift,” Harry replied as he slipped the pillow out from between their bodies and started working at Louis’ jeans.

Louis let out a bark of a laugh and nodded his agreement as he moved his hands down to assist Harry in the Jean Removal Process. It takes them at least a minute to get the jeans undone ( _stupid fucking hipster jeans with all those goddamn buttons_ ); a minute filled with quick little kisses and fumbling fingers and Louis’ hands tentatively drifting towards Harry’s cock. “You’re not going to break me, Lou,” Harry mutters finally when all of Louis clothes are on the floor and the door was checked twice to make sure it was locked. “I swear I’m not like, a blushing virgin or something.”

“Well it’s a bit weird, innit?”

“What?” Harry asked, genuinely confused and trying to squash the panic bubbling up in his chest. “I’m weird?”

“No, no, no,” Louis backpedals, leaning down to press a reassuring peck to Harry’s lips. “It’s just- going from best friends to- to boyfriends is a lot, you know?”

“It’s a bit weird,” Harry concedes, shrugging. “But I love you, so.”

Louis leaned down for one more peck on the nose before grasping both of their cocks in his hand, swiping a bit of precome from the tips to smooth the glide. “Alright, yeah, let’s do this.”

“Are you giving yourself a pep-talk?” Harry gasped, his back arching in pleasure even as he was laughing. “Do you do this every time you’re getting someone off?”

Louis squeezed their cocks and they groaned together as Louis fell a bit to let his head rest on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re not _someone_ ; you’re _Harry_.”

“Thanks for the clarification,” Harry muttered because he’s not good with Serious Talk.

Louis didn’t say anything, just let out a string of incoherent curse words as he brought them both to the edge. The edge of the cliff. The edge of the seat.

“I’m on the edge… of glory,” Harry sang for no particular reason. He looked up at Louis, feeling a little shocked. “I- I don’t know why I said that; I think I’m still a little drunk.”

Louis just laughed and moved his hand faster until Harry was coming and heat was erupting in his stomach and moving out through his veins as he shot up onto his stomach and Louis’ chest.

He knocked Louis’ hand out of the way to grab ahold of his cock, pushing the spot under the head that he particularly likes himself, hoping that Louis feels the same. “God, I love you.”

Harry grinned, tightening his hand and hoping that he was doing this right. “You love God or you love me?” He swept his thumb over the head; in no way was he trying to persuade him.

“You, I love you, you dick.” Louis sighed out just before he came, not sounding angry in the least.

“You can’t have your first proper declaration of love while you’re _coming_ , Lou, Jesus, what’ll we tell the grandkids when they inevitably ask about it?”

“Well you questioned my word choice with the first one, so I didn’t have much of a choice, did I?”

Harry shrugged and pecked his nose, grabbing a t-shirt that wasn’t one of theirs from the floor to wipe off their stomachs.

*

When Louis woke up the next morning, Harry had already been awake for ten minutes and was now in a foul mood.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked warily, his body moving like he was going to get out of bed.

“Well I _was_ content with watching you sleep like a right _creeper_ , but now you’ve gone and woken up so I have no better way to spend my day.”

Louis grinned, his entire body relaxing back into Harry’s arms, shifting his ass back into Harry’s morning wood. “Well, I can think of a few things to-“

There was a bang on the door followed by the warning of: “You can get out now; no questions asked, but in twenty minutes you assholes are helping me clean!” They both held their breath until the guy moved to the next door in the hallway, repeating the same words over.

“I vote for leaving,” Harry decided after a few seconds.

Louis slipped out of his arms and bent down to pick up their clothes that were thrown about haphazardly the night before. He turned around blushing when he caught Harry’s gaze. “What are you staring at?”

“Your ass,” Harry answered honestly, his eyes staying locked in place. “It’s amazing.”

“So I’ve been told,” Louis replied brazenly, sliding on his briefs before Harry was even done staring. _Rude_.

“Who told you that?” Harry demanded, not unkindly. He pulled Louis back down onto the bed and kissed him square on the mouth once, twice, three times over, just in case Louis forgot over the past nine hours that Harry loved him.

“No one that matters.” Louis smiled softly and stood up again, pulling at Harry’s hand until he got up as well. “I love _you_.”

Harry smiled because he knew.

~*~

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up; two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me._

17x20

*

Harry was just about to doze off when the intercom crackled to life above his head, Harry’s history teacher stopping mid-sentence with a glare directed at the ceiling. “Please send Harry Styles to the office to sign out, please.”

Harry started packing his things away automatically, his mind going through his calendar for the week. He didn’t have any doctor’s appointments; their dentist was closed on Fridays; he can’t think of anything else that would have his mom sign him out early.

He walked through the empty halls feeling weird and out of place, even though he’s been at this school for nearly four years already and he knows it like the back of his own hand.

He’s just walking into the office when a voice from behind him shouts _SURPRISE!_ and he very nearly jumped out of his own skin.

“Louis?” Harry barely had time to process anything before his arms were full of his boyfriend and the ladies in the front office were cooing at them. Harry spun them around, looking like something straight out of a cheesy romance movie, and grinned so widely he was sure that his face would get stuck like that; he’s not sure he would mind. Louis eventually started patting his back, mumbling _I’m going to be sick, love_ , so Harry put him back down, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

“Thanks Barbara!” Louis called over his shoulder as he dragged Harry out through the front doors of his school, leaving just before the bell rang for lunch.

Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, the sun making the January air feel almost warm as they walked out to Louis’ old, beat-up truck (“I’m proper southern now, yeah?”), Louis jerking the door open for Harry before walking around to the other side to climb in.

“So what are you-“

Louis clapped a hand over Harry’s mouth, silencing him, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Where are we-“

Louis took some fingers, Harry’s not really sure how many, and crammed them into his mouth because apparently Harry’s not allowed to talk to his boyfriend even though they’ve not seen each other for nearly a month.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat back a bit before licking at Louis’ fingers. They tasted like chocolate, for some reason, and Harry was pleasantly surprised. There are three fingers, he’s decided, tracing from knuckle to tip and back again with his tongue as Louis drove through the countryside, following a route that Harry had never used before. Harry was just getting properly worked up when Louis reached across to put the car in park awkwardly.

“If you’re done eating my hand, I’d like to kiss you now.”

“So does this mean I can talk?” Louis nods and Harry grins. “I love you.”

Louis didn’t say anything; just gently pulled Harry in by the neck and sealed their lips together for the first time, properly, in nearly a month. “I love you as well, you know.”

“You’ve always got to wait ‘till the last second, don’t you?” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips, mostly joking.

Louis pulled back again, hopping out of the truck to open Harry’s door. “It’s better to be late, right?” He didn’t give Harry a chance to answer before he was pulling him out into a-

“A field?”

“Yes, a field, you’ve lived here all your life, you should know what one looks like.”

“Yeah but-“ Harry looked around, waiting for a banner or a group of friends or something else to pop out exclaiming _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY_!!. He wasn’t trying to be picky and he really had no right to feel disappointed, but- his birthday _was_ in three days. “What are we doing here?”

“We’re staying the night,” Louis stated proudly. “The _whole night_.” He waggles his eyebrows a bit and Harry feels warm all over.

“Does this mean you’ll finally get to fuck me?”

“Jesus Christ, H, don’t say it so crudely.” Louis pulled at the tailgate of his truck until it popped down and Harry saw what looked to be the most spectacular sight of his life. Louis gestured to the makeshift bed with a grin on his face. “Tada! We’ve everything that we’ll need.”

Harry’s not sure how he didn’t notice it before; the fluffy white duvet covering what looks to be two mattresses stacked on the bottom of the truck bed. There were at least ten pillows lining the walls with a cooler shoved in the back corner. “Fuck, Lou, this looks perfect.” He wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders just needing to _touch_ him because he’s pretty much the most amazing boyfriend to exist, ever. “I wanna do it _now_.”

Louis raised his eyebrows in shock and maybe a little admiration. “ _Now_ now?”

Harry grinned, wiggling his hips a little until Louis could feel him, pressed up and straining against his too-tight jeans already. He’d been waiting _a long time_ , okay?

“Well that’s a yes if I ever heard one.”

Harry climbed up first, eagerly pulling off his clothes before he could even fall into the bed that Louis had made. Louis came up as well after he produced a bottle of lube and a condom from the cab of his truck. “A bit presumptuous, yeah?” Harry said cockily, lifting his hips to pull down his boxers.

“I’m the one being presumptuous?” Louis retorted, gesturing to Harry’s now naked form lounging on the soft white bedding. “You’re hard as a rock and we’ve barely even touched.”

“I’m _excited_ ,” Harry explained, waving a hand around, vaguely indicating Louis’ clothes which should have been on the ground twenty minutes ago. “Clearly you’re not though, what with the- the clothing and all-“

“I’m excited, too!” Louis peeled off his jeans and shoved them into the corner of the truck bed before gesturing to his dick. “See, look!”

Harry laughed and pulled him down against him, the rough drag of Louis’ sweater feeling perfect against his bare cock.

“You’re sure you don’t want to wait until tonight?” Louis asked, even as he ripped off his sweater and the t-shirt underneath. “I’ve got candles and everything-“

“It’s perfect right now, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

*

Harry hadn’t hurt as much as he thought he would. It had been two hours since they fucked- “made love”, Louis’ voice corrected in his head- and now they’re sat at the edge of the creek that ran along one side of the field, their hands tangled together beneath the mud as their toes ran along the smooth rocks of the creek bed.

They had made it last, their first time. Harry had come once on Louis’ fingers alone and then again when Louis had pushed in deep, one of Harry’s legs hitched over his shoulder as he pounded him into the mattress covering the floor of the truck bed.

“Hey.” Louis nudged his shoulder lightly. “I love you.”

Harry grinned and laid back against the grass because yeah, he knows.

*

“I’ll have the lobster bisque with a smidge of gorgonzola cheese, please?” Harry held in a laugh as Louis handed Betty their menus.

“I’ll have the fillet mignon,” Harry intoned once he was finally able to pull himself together. “Well done, please.”

Betty looked unperturbed as she walked back to the kitchen, resolutely unamused by their antics.

“What do you think it’ll be this time?” Louis wondered once their usual waitress had disappeared.

“Probably a pimento cheese sandwich again, only because she knows you hate it.”

“It’s _disgusting_ ,” Louis agreed, grabbing Harry’s hands. “Happy early Birthday, babe.”

Harry grinned and leaned across the table to peck Louis’ lips. “Thank you for making today so perfect.”

“Well I wanted to spoil you before your family got the chance.” Louis shrugged like he wasn’t perfect. Maybe he just didn’t know.

“So my mom knows you picked me up?”

“Of course,” Louis gasped. “Like I would ever defy the great Anne Twist.” Louis finally relaxed back into his seat and smiled. “So. How was school today?”

“It was okay; the usual, you know.” Harry tried to pick out the most interesting things from his day. “Um, Mrs. Barber yelled at Max again. Called him ‘fat, fat, fat’ and then kicked him out of the room.”

“That’s horrible!”

“Well he’s a dick, so.” Harry shrugged. “And then Mr. Creamer got pissed because the new kid, Niall, laughed at his name. So then I _had_ to become friends with him and he told me this hilarious joke.” Louis raised his eyebrows telling him to go on. “A priest and a rabbi walk into a bar. The bar tender says-“

“Here ya go,” Betty cuts in, shoving two plate underneath their noses. “Straight from the chef.”

“Why thank you!” Louis replied, lifting up the corner of his sandwich to peer inside. “Oh c’mon Betty, you know I-“

“Enjoy!” Betty disappeared back to the kitchen with a wink and a cloud of perfume.

“She gave you pimento cheese?”

“Yeah.”

*

It was two in the morning and Harry had never been this tired in his life. They had been riding around for hours and after Louis sucked him off in the parking lot of the movie theater two towns over, he’s been sated and happy and exhausted.

“To the field?” Louis asked, sending a knowing look in Harry’s direction.

“To the field,” Harry confirmed.

They had gone to see a sad romantic movie that was based off of some popular book that neither of them had read. It was- depressing, really. There were two too many kids with cancer and one too many deaths and really, _The Fault in Our Stars_ was a terrible choice for a night like this. There were many, many tears shed from both Harry and Louis- more from Harry because he’s a ‘weeper,’ as Louis dubbed it- and Louis had sucked him off to make up for it (“I’m so sorry, Hazza, I swear I didn’t know it would end like that”).

“You can sleep in the back if you want,” Louis offered, gesturing to the bed that had been remade and straightened up after their, um, _activities_ that afternoon.

“I’m fine here.” He snuggled up close under Louis’ arm for the rest of the ride.

“Haz, we’re here.” Louis spoke gently, clearly thinking that Harry was asleep.

“I love you,” Harry said in lieu of answering.

Louis pecked his forehead and gently untangled Harry’s arms from around his bicep until he could get out without Harry falling over. “I love you too,” he said softly when Harry wrapped his arms around him as soon as he pulled open the door. “You’re like a koala,” Louis commented, pulling Harry out until he was steady on his feet. “I’d almost think you were drunk.”

“I’m drunk in love,” Harry crowed, pulling Louis around to the back of the truck.

“It’s a bit cold for this now. I didn’t think about it since it was so warm today.” He glared up at the sky as if the universe was conspiring against them.

“I’m a human furnace, Lou, I think we’ll be okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

~*~

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight; the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside ‘till the morning light._

18x20

*

“I can’t let you do it, H.”

“You don’t have much say, do you?” Harry was trying to talk some kind of sense into Louis, but nothing was going through his too thick head. “It was my choice, okay? This is _my_ future, and I have every right to go wherever I want to.”

“They don’t even have your _major_ , Harry.” Louis sighed out heavily, his hair flopping up briefly over his forehead before falling back into place. He waved the envelope around again as if that would make his stance on the issue more clear. “I love you too much to let you do something stupid.”

Harry knew that it was a bad idea to leave the deposit confirmation in his bedside table; Louis’ always been a snoop. Not even out of jealousy or anything stupid; he’s just nosey. ( _Curious_ , a voice that sounds suspiciously like Louis’ reminds him.) He’d left to grab just a glass of water and Louis had found out everything within the five minutes he was gone. The enrollment deposit confirmation, the housing application ( _off campus_ , he’d written giddily), the letters for scholarships that were awarding him money that he’d won without even applying.

“ _Stupid_?” Harry asked now, incredulously, frowning when his voice wavered involuntarily. He was hoping for _romantic_ ; maybe even _lovely_ or _endearing_ or some other descriptive word that Louis tended to use- words that are nearly always followed by a fond smile. “You think I’m stupid.” He was being irrational and a little bit of an asshole, but it’s also been _hours_ and Louis just keeps saying that it’s a _bad idea_ ; Harry’s confident demeanor can only stand so long before cracking.

“You know that that’s not what I said.” Louis scrubbed a hand over his face, pushing Harry’s porch swing back with his dangling toes. “I just don’t want you to fuck everything up by going to a dumb college. I’m not-“ He sucked in a harsh breath, turning to face Harry. He looked breathtaking in the moonlight, as cliché as it is. “I’m not worth it.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. A loud, aborted noise pushing past his lips as he got to his feet. “You think you’re not worth it?” He didn’t give Louis a chance to open his mouth before he barreled on. “You can’t see how perfect you are? How smart and kind and beautiful?” Tears pricked at the back of Harry’s eyes because he’s fucking emotional and Louis just didn’t _get it_. “You don’t get to pick and choose who loves you, Louis. It’s unavoidable and if you honestly believe that I’m going to move halfway across the country to get an education that I could just as well get here then you’re the _stupid_ one. Not me.” Louis made a move to stand, but Harry pushed him back. “I’m going where I want to Louis and it just so happens that you’re already there and that’s great but it’s not the only reason I’m staying close to home. I’ve got family and friends here and yes, you’re so, so important to me but I’m not staying here solely because it’s where you are.”

“Harry,” Louis finally cut in as Harry took a deep breath. His voice sounded shaky and it made Harry feel sick. “It’s- It’s Carnegie-Melon, that’s- it’s all you’ve wanted for so long and now you’ve gotten accepted. You can’t tell me that it’s not breaking you to turn down that offer. I _know_ you and you can’t just make a decision like this overnight. Just- think about it, H. Don’t screw yourself out of this chance.”

“Do you honestly think that I haven’t thought about it?” Harry felt so angry and confused and belittled that he could barely see straight. “I’m not a _child_ , Louis. I can make decisions on my own. Whether you like it or not, everything isn’t about you. I have other factors to consider.” Harry turned, heading to his front door before turning around at the last second only to see Louis still frozen in place. “And it’s not a decision that was made ‘overnight;’ I’ve known about it for two months but I wanted to find an apartment for us before I told you. So,” He laughed but it sounded more like a sob. “ _Surprise_ , I guess.”

Louis reached a hand out, face crumpling as Harry turned away. “Haz-“

“Don’t,” Harry whispered, his voice low but firm. “Just- don’t.”

He walked inside without another word, the door slamming shut behind him; the sound making him jump even though he was the one who caused it.

*

Harry woke the next morning feeling like he’d been hit by a truck, but not mortally wounded; the hurt settling deep down into his core.

_Their first fight_.

He immediately rolled out of bed and ran downstairs, not caring that he was still in last night’s clothes as he pushed through the front door.

Harry nearly ran right past him; curled up on the porch swing, his head resting on his balled up jacket from the night before as he slept with a furrow between his brows.

Louis jolted awake when the screen door slammed and Harry blushed. “Sorry, I-“

Louis’ eyes widened once he realized that it was Harry, his face changing from a look of mild disdain to regret. “No, H. I’m sorry.” He reached out towards Harry, but seemed to change his mind as he recoiled and curled up into a ball on the seat. “I’m- I’m so sorry.” His eyes were red-rimmed and Harry couldn’t decide if it was from crying or sleeping in his contacts all night.

“No, I should have talked to you first before I accepted everything.”

“I just want the best for you, Haz, you deserve it more than anyone.”

“ _You’re_ what’s best for me,” Harry muttered, feeling embarrassed by his attachment even though it’s been nearly three years. Louis started to protest, but Harry shut him up by throwing himself into Louis’ lap. “There’s this program where I can do two years there and then two at NC State. It’s still got my major and I can finish at a- erm, better-known school.”

“And you’re sure about this?” Louis questioned, even as a grin stretched over his face. “I don’t want you to, like, resent me later or something.” He shrugged and Harry’s whole body moved with the movement.

“I’m sure about _us_ , so.” He smiled softly. “So yeah, this is what I want.”

~*~

_A few years had gone and come around, we were sitting at our favorite spot in town and you looked at me, got down on one knee._

21x23

*

“So where are we going again?” Harry asked, _again_ , grinning because it’s not like he didn’t know. “Your mom’s house?”

Louis reached over and pulled tighter at the blindfold. Harry prayed that his eyes were still on the road. “It’s a _surprise_ , you idiot.” Harry could _hear_ his fond smile. “You’ve never been.”

That was an outright _lie_ and Harry knew it. He played along anyway. “Is it Disney World?” He clasped his hands together under his chin. “Oh, _Lou_ , you know I’ve wanted to go there for _forever_.”

Louis didn’t indulge him in his game and Harry felt the car stop a few minutes later. Louis reached over to unbuckle his seatbelt and he waited patiently after he heard the driver’s side door open. Exactly eight seconds later, his door opened and Louis carefully helped him down from the truck. Harry started to pull at the fabric covering his eyes, but Louis slapped his hands away gently and started guiding him down the sidewalk.

Harry could tell just by the _smell_ that they were at the little park in the middle of town. It didn’t hurt that they’d also come here every Tuesday every summer for the past five years. “Jesus, Louis, this is a bit much for a surprise, isn’t it?” Harry implored as he tripped again, fumbling for Louis’ hand to steady him before they continued.

“You can barely walk straight when you _can_ see, so I don’t really know what I expected.” Harry _couldn’t_ see but he still knew that there was a shit-eating grin on Louis’ face.

Five minutes later Louis came to an abrupt stop and pulled Harry down. He went easily, happy when he managed to fall onto a bench instead of the hard ground, which was a solid three feet away from his ass. Blind trust may or may not be the death of him. “Now can I?” He gestured to the blindfold again but Louis shushed him before he even finished.

“Two seconds, H.”

The air was still and he couldn’t hear Louis moving. “Stop looking at me like that,” Harry said softly, knowing that Louis was Creepy Staring again. (He didn’t actually mind.)

Harry heard Louis jump into action and there was some rustling before it was silent again. “Okay.”

“Okay what?” Harry _lived_ for being difficult for Louis.

“Take off the blindfold, Harry.”

Harry scoffed, sitting back with a grin. “You’re going to make me take it off all by myself?”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Haz. Take off the goddamn blindfold.”

Harry smiled, done with his game, and reached behind his head to untie the knot that Louis had fastened nearly an hour before. “I don’t think that-“

He cut off abruptly, his jaw dropping as he took in the sight before him.

Louis had produced flowers from somewhere and left them resting at his knee. Harry’s gaze only flickered over that detail, too busy taking in the fucking _ring_ that Louis had between his fingers.

“Lou,“ Harry breathed, his hands flying to his mouth, eyes watering automatically.

“Harry Styles,” Louis started grandly, “I’ve known you since I was nine and just a little ‘ole boy from the UK. It was different here and you all had accents-“

“ _You_ were the one with the accent,” Harry cut in.

Louis gaped at him. “I’m trying to _propose_ , Harry, could you shut it for, like, two more seconds?” Harry mimed zipping his mouth shut and tossed the invisible key over his shoulder. He’s still crying. “ _Anyway_ , you were amazing and brilliant and kind and you picked up the sharp rocks from the playground so no one would get hurt and I was so endeared I had to indulge in your neurotic tendencies.” Harry opened his mouth again but Louis glared at him. “When I was fifteen I fell in love with you, I think. It came out of nowhere, really. Suddenly my best friend had become my crush and I was scared because I didn’t know how you felt about anything or what would happen if I told you.

“So I didn’t. And then when I was eighteen you were dancing and looked so beautiful and captivating and sexy and lovely and cheeky and _willing_ , Haz, god, you were so willing that night, I love you so much. I’m so glad that I took that chance- and that extra shot because god knows I couldn’t have done it without some liquid courage, because I don’t know where we would be if I hadn’t. And then suddenly we were finally together and Robin and Dan never thought we’d really fall in love but- god, our mum’s had just rolled their eyes because they _knew_. They could see it even as young as we were.

“And they were right. I fell in love with you within days, Harry Styles, and now I’m-“ Louis paused, glancing at his free hand in a not-so-subtle manner. “I’m asking you to pass through life at my side- to be my second self and best earthly companion.” He looked up from his hand and smiled softly. “Will you marry me?”

_Yes_ , Harry thinks. “Did you just quote Jane Eyre?” He says.

“It’s your-“ Louis shrugged, looking ten times more anxious than he did five seconds before. “It’s your favorite.” Harry stared for seconds, minutes, maybe hours, he doesn’t know. “I’d kind of like an answer, H, you’re making me nervous.”

Harry snapped out of it and jumped up. “Oh my god, sorry, yes,” he breathed, pulling Louis up and gathering him into his arms. “Yes, Louis, what did you think I’d say?”

“Well I’d been hopeful, but.” Harry felt Louis’ grin against his neck.

“The ring,” Harry said suddenly, jerking back to take in Louis’ face. “Put it on, please, now.”

Louis patted down his pockets, frowning. “I- Um.”

Harry took another step back. “You dropped it didn’t you.” His eyes started combing the grass, looking for anything shiny and/or vaguely right-shaped. Fuck, he didn’t even get to properly gawk at it.

Louis dropped to his knees at the same time Harry did and, after their foreheads bumped together painfully, they started searching through the too-tall grass. “It’s your fault, you practically jerked me from the ground,” Louis commented lightly, his tone teasing even though there was an underlying sense of panic. “Found it!” He exclaimed a few seconds later, crawling over to sit in Harry’s lap. He fit the ring over the tip of Harry’s finger. “It’s still a yes, yeah?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Harry said as he slid it on all the way, eagerly taking in every detail of the band; it was solid silver, only a narrow row of diamonds in the middle, and it was perfect.

Louis wiggled around a bit. “It’s not much but I thought-“

“Lou. It’s perfect.” Louis breathed out a sigh of relief.

Harry kissed his forehead.

“This is perfect.”

He kissed his chin.

“You’re perfect.”

His lips.

“We’re perfect.”

~*~

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle; our whole town came and our mamas cried. You said I do and I did too_

22x24

*

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I’m not ready for this. It’s too soon, innit? Is it too soon? I’m so nervous- fuck- why am I so nervous?”

“Niall,” Harry said slowly, repeating the boy’s name for probably the fifth time in as many minutes. “You need to calm down, okay?” He placed his hands on Niall’s shoulders and forced him to take a few deep breaths. “Alright, you good?” Niall nodded gently. “Okay, now it’s nearly your turn to go, alright?” He’d watched Ernest and Doris meander down the aisle, acting as the ring bearer and flower girl, respectively, and now it’s the best man’s turn.

“I’m just so happy for you guys,” Niall breathed, nudging his head into Harry’s shoulder. “My best mates are getting fucking married. _To each other_. This is amazing.”

Harry grinned, feeling relaxed and happy and not nearly as nervous as he had expected to be when Liam had yet to show up and he was less than ten minutes away from being Mr. Harry Tomlinson. (He still gets butterflies when he thinks about it.) “Alright, Tiger. Go on and grab Gemma’s arm- yeah, there you go- and walk her down the aisle now- perfect.” He gave Niall’s ass a little smack, much to Gemma’s fake-chagrin and smiled when he felt another hand on his shoulder. He reached up and felt strong fingers that were slightly calloused and knew that it had to be- “Liam, so kind of you to join us.”

“I’m sorry, Haz, there was a problem with the tailors and then the car wouldn’t start and I actually had to take a taxi- which was way too expensive, by the way- and I just-“

“ _Liam_ ,” Harry pressed a hand against his mouth until the excuses stopped flowing. “It’s fine, you’re here now.”

“You’re much more calm than I thought you’d be,” Liam admitted as he took his place in line behind Zayn Malik, Louis’ best friend from college, and Louis’ sister, Lottie. They were talking quietly, Lottie’s cheeks red as she giggled at something Zayn said. Yeah, Harry could understand the infatuation; Zayn was quite handsome. Liam smiled at Fizzy before offering his arm.

Belatedly, he answered. “Well I’m about to marry the love of my life, so.” Harry sighed dreamily as he took up his place in the back. This was the perfect day with the perfect people and nothing could ever go wrong as long as he’s got Louis by his side.

“You ready, darling?” Harry’s mom stuck out her arm, trying valiantly to stay strong even as her eyes filled with happy tears. Harry tried his best to wipe them away, which was a feat without messing up her beautifully done make up. “My baby’s growing up, is all.” She smiled a watery smile and Harry very nearly burst into tears. She rubbed a hand on his bicep before rolling back her shoulders and moving to the entrance of the sanctuary. “We’re up, H.”

Harry nearly missed his first step. Because, one: no one had informed him that there were steps- or maybe he had simply forgotten since this _has_ been his family’s church for nearly fifteen years- and two: Louis looked gorgeous. He uses the term ‘gorgeous’ around their apartment fairly liberally- the eggs Louis cooked were gorgeous, their new couch was gorgeous, Louis with come on his mouth was gorgeous- but this. This is what takes the cake; he is the _definition_ of the word. He finally finds his footing and they’re off, closing the distance between Harry and Louis like it’s the only thing they know how to do. He’s pretty sure that he’s supposed to step in time with the music but that can’t happen now because this is _real_ and it’s _actually happening_ and he’s about to marry his best friend and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face if he tried.

Louis noticed, because of course he did, and his eyes stayed locked on Harry’s the whole time as he walked down the entirely too-long aisle, a fond look on his face. When he finally reached him- it probably took _hours_ \- his mom tapped his hand gently until he was able to pry his eyes away from Louis.

“I love you,” she intoned, the tears falling freely now, “and I’m so happy for you.”

Harry smiled and kissed her cheek and when she placed his hand in Louis’ it was entirely too formal for Harry, but he had plans to marry his best friend now, so he let it slide.

He had just taken his place when he felt a pair of lips against his. He kissed Louis back eagerly before the minister coughed, very unsubtly, and the crowd of people in front of them laughed.

Louis pulled away finally, licking lips casually as Harry’s eyes tracked the movement. “Um, sorry you guys,” Louis muttered, not sounding very sorry at all. “I couldn’t help myself.”

They both turned and looked expectantly at the minister. “So you’re finished?” He confirms, smirking a little in a way that Harry had never seen before on a minister. “Well let’s get started.

“Harry and Louis, the covenant which you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for each other. As you pledge your vows to each other, and as you commit your lives to each other, we ask that you do so in all seriousness,” he gave them each a stern look, which had Harry nearly giggling, “and yet with a deep sense of joy; with the deep conviction that you are committing yourselves to a dynamic growing relationship of trust, mutual support, and caring love.”

The minister smiled fondly before turning to Louis. “Louis Tomlinson, do you take Harry Styles to be your wedded husband and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, as long as you both shall live?”

Louis took a deep breath, waiting a second too long- in Harry’s anxious opinion- to answer. “I do.”

The minister addressed Harry. “Harry Styles, do you take Louis Tomlinson to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, as long as you both shall live?”

Harry didn’t hesitate like his dickhead, soon-to-be, husband. “I do.”

“The couple have written their own personal vows and would like to read the now.” He gestured to Louis first and Harry sighed in relief as he turned to face him.

“Harry,” Louis begins, grasping his hands lightly. “I remember that once, after we started dating officially, you asked me if I believed in the idea of a soul mate. I told you that I didn’t and I will never forget your reaction; shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, your love made me believe, H. You have always been my best friend, confidant, and partner in crime and it would be my honor to call you my partner in life. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me.” Harry squeezed his hands, hoping to convey that he’ll love him always; always and forever. “You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today, as I stand right here in this church, that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you.”

Harry had begun crying silently about six words in, and Louis reached over to thumb away a tear as the minister gestured to him. He pulled back, grabbing Louis’ hands tightly. “You have been my best friend, playmate, supporter and my greatest challenge.” He gripped his hands a little tighter at that and gave him a look. “But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person and I am so, so blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together.

“I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. For those things I will be forever grateful.”

He nodded to the minister so that he would know that he was done and Ernest stepped up right on time with the rings.

“The ring is the symbol of the commitment which binds these two together. There are two rings because there are two people, each to make a contribution to the life of the other and to their new life together.” He handed them the rings with a steady hand and Louis stepped forward first.

"I give you this ring, as I give you myself, with love and affection. Wear it in peace always." Louis slid the ring onto Harry’s finger in one smooth motion, smiling the entire time.

"I give you this ring, as I give you myself, with love and affection. Wear it in peace always." Harry repeated, his hands a bit more shaky. Not from nervousness, but from excitement as he slid the ring onto Louis’ finger gently. “I love you, by the way,” Harry said in an undertone because he felt like it needed to be said.

“Love you too.”

“Can you not keep with the script for once in your life?” The minister pleaded, albeit fondly, and the crowd laughed.

“Sorry,” they mumbled together. They didn’t mean it.

“It is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and husband and you may _now_ kiss to seal the bond of love and commitment which has been established here today.”

And so they did.

It wasn’t a peck, it was more of a full on _snog_ , as Louis liked to say, and their families stood proudly- along with the entirety of their town it seems like- as they made their way down the aisle.

~*~

_Take me home where we met so many years before. We'll rock our babies on that very front porch, after all this time, you and I._

26x28

*

“Lou!” Harry called, his voice echoing through their too big house as he pulled the front door open.

“Coming!” Louis yelled back, his voice coming from Piper’s room. “I’ve got to finish this- Pipe no, put that down!- packing. I’ve got to pack the bag! Have you got Dec?”

Harry looked down at his arms and poked at Declan’s nose. “Have I got you, Dec?” He grabbed Harry’s finger and put it in his mouth. “I’ve got him!” He walked up the stairs and opened the door to Piper’s room cautiously. Louis and Piper are a force to be reckoned with. “I’ve also got his bag packed and in the car, unlike some people.” He raised his eyebrows, clearly indicating who he meant by _some people,_ and Louis flipped him off.

“Congratulations, your father of the year award will arrive tomorrow.”

“Is it a trophy or are you sticking with the plaque this time ‘round?” Harry shot back as he laid Declan down in the crib and helped fold one of Piper’s skirts.

“Why did I marry you again?” Louis pondered as he picked Piper up to snag the t-shirt from underneath her butt.

“My good looks, probably.”

*

“My babies!”

Louis and Harry cringed together as their moms descended, covering their faces and their children’s faces in kisses. “It’s been too long,” Jay admonished, “feels like these two have grown up right beneath my nose.”

“Louis _has_ gained a few centimeters,” Charlotte commented from the kitchen doorway. Louis made a move to pass Declan off to Harry and she disappeared.

“You’re like a little family now,” Anne murmured, petting Piper’s head gently.

“We _are_ a family, mom,” Harry said fiercely, wrapping his free arm around Louis’ waist.

Anne smacked him on the head. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, H, Jesus.” She looked at Louis. “He’s quite protective, isn’t he?”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Louis replied, following his mom and Harry’s into the kitchen.

“It’s not a bad thing, right Piper?” Piper just giggled and gasped _no, daddy_ , before pulling at his curls. “That’s what I thought!” He poked her in her little pot-belly and smiled when she squirmed. “You take care of what you love.”

Louis’ head popped out from the kitchen. “You coming, Haz?”

*

“You know I was sitting right here when I first saw you,” Harry admitted, hugging Declan closer to his chest.

“I know.”

“And we had our very first fight here, too.”

“I know.”

“You know everything, don’t you?” He shifted his son to the other arm and leaned back to pull Louis against his side.

“Not everything,” Louis answered carefully. “Just most things.”

Harry barked out a laugh, jostling the baby sleeping in his arms. “What don’t you know, then?”

“Well,” Louis relaxed back into his husband’s side and folded his legs up under himself, resettling Piper until she was comfortable. “I can’t for the life of me figure out what the bartender said.”

“What are you even talking about, Lou?”

“The night in the field you said that ‘a priest and a rabbi walk into a bar. The bar tender says’- says what? You never finished.”

“You’re seriously waiting until now to ask that?”

“I was just thinking about it,” Louis defended, pulling Piper closer as she snuggled her face into his t-shirt.

“What is this, some kind of joke?”

Louis scoffed. “No, I was just wondering, God, Haz-“

Harry laughed loudly but fell silent when Declan squirmed. “That’s- um, that’s the punchline. _A priest and a rabbi walk into a bar. The bar tender says ‘What is this, some kind of joke_?”

Louis laughed, loudly and unabashed, forgetting momentarily about Piper in his lap. “I’m glad that your jokes haven’t gotten worse, H.”

“Yeah?” Harry grinned, standing up to finally put Declan to bed.

“Yeah.”

~*~

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine._

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my, my, my…_

**Author's Note:**

> The song used while they were drinking/ confessing their love is called [Lightening in a Bottle](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIHbYSOwmXk) by The Summer Set which is a lovely tune and you should all check that out  
> Comments literally make my life, so i'll leave u with tht  
> -N  
> (Creep at me on tumblr if you'd like: [arrowinheart](http://arrowinheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
